


Spiral of Gold

by Jastra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is 20, Bill remembers Dipper, Bully Bill Cipher, Creepy Bill, Dark, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Loneliness, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Teen Dipper, alternative dimension, dipper is 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: When the Pines family moves into a new city, Dipper quickly finds himself all alone with no friends. The lonely teen soon catches Bill's attention who remembers Dipper from the previous world. Much to the demon's pure joy, the boy has no memories of him.As things start to spiral more and more out of Dipper’s control, he quickly find himself struggling to get out of Cipher’s web.





	1. The Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. More Bill in next chapter. It will all be from his perspective.  
> 2\. I know very little about school system in USA so if there are attrocious mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them.  
> 3\. I'm sorry Dipper, again  
> Dipper and Mabel have never been to Gravity Falls.

Dipper stood by the school gate and watched how the other students just walked past him, ignoring him completely.

 _I don't have a single friend in this school,_ Dipper thought as he tried to spot a larger group of students he could tag along with to avoid unwanted attention from a certain blond bully who had made each day a struggle for the past month or two.

Finally the 14 year old middle schooler inhaled deeply and started following a small group of middle schoolers who were heading into same direction as him, but much to Dipper's disappointment, the students dispersed into various directions when they reached the nearby park.

One again he was vulnerable prey to Cipher who was like a shark or a demon who found pleasure in tormenting him. There was nowhere to hide, no place where the tall and lanky student wouldn’t find him.

 _I wish Mabel would sometimes walk home with me like she used to,_ the 14 year old boy thought a bit bitterly as he started walking through the park that was popular hangout place with older students from nearby college.

Mabel, who was being her usual social butterfly-self, had headed over to her friend's house, leaving him all alone once again. It was something that had become more frequent lately.

_I can’t complain, not when Mabel is so happy._

 Naturally Dipper was happy that his sister had made friends in the new school but....at times it just hurt so much to be left alone over and over again. It felt like he met his bully more than his sister which only made his loneliness and sense of isolation stronger.

_I can't lean onto her for the rest of my life...or hide behind her back._

“Well, maybe I won't run into him today,” Dipper finally muttered out as he passed a group of college students reading and studying in the park. His school was located near the college and the quickest and safest way home was through the park and plaza that was popular with students of all age.

 

The school year had started horribly.

Their parents had decided to move into a completely new city because job opportunities and to start everything anew. It had been hard to accept. 

During the past 5 months, he had not made a single friend in the new school. He spent his days alone with no one to talk to. Dipper had no one he could share his burdens and worries with. His parents had enough problems on their own and he didn’t want to worry his sister either.

Mabel of course had no trouble making friends and was quickly becoming the star of the school while he, as usual, was left in her shadow.

No one in the new school actually dared to visibly and physically bully him because of his sister. Everyone wanted to be part of Mabel’s lime light and in her favor, but that didn’t stop the verbal bullying and getting the loner status. Not a single student wanted to hang out with a loser.

At first, he had thought everything would turn out ok, but during the past few years he and Mabel had started drifting apart more and more. It was painful, but a part of life the two of them had to accept. They had their own rooms in the new house and had been placed in different classes too.

Everything in the new city and neighborhood was great for his family. His parents had gotten great jobs, the schools were good and close by and most importantly, Mabel too was having the time of her life.

 _I'm the only one who wants to go back_ , Dipper though as he walked along the park road _. But I can't be selfish here._

Dipper kicked a small rock as he made his way through the verdant park. His heart was pounding and he looked around to see if his bully was somewhere nearby. The mere sight of the handsome young man made him want to run.

“Please I don't want to run into him today, I've had a bad enough day already,” Dipper muttered underneath his breath. During a lunch break he had sat all alone and heard other students pity and mock him while praising his sister.

Dipper could feel his heart beat elevate when he saw plenty of college students hanging out, reading, chatting and playing sports together.

The teen’s blood ran cold when he heard familiar laughter and chatter ahead of him. He lifted his gaze from the pavement to see a familiar group of college students sitting around a small water fountain.

 _Damn it....I don't want to deal with him today,_ the boy thought and stopped for few seconds to calm down. The group alone wasn’t that bad but if Bill was there…

 On the outside, they looked all nice and friendly, and some of them actually were ok, but the “leader” of the group was the worst person he had ever met. Strangely enough, and to his luck, the tall, slim and handsome student was nowhere to be seen. Dipper couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief as he kept walking forward.

 _What do I have to do to make him stop bullying me?_ the teen thought and could already feel Bill’s firm grip on his arm, his voice and laugh echoing in his mind. _I don’t want anything to do with that demon._

The only female in the group, one Dipper had heard to go by name of “Pyronica” for some reason (He suspected she had burned something in the past) noticed him approaching them. The boy acted as he had not noticed the group. The girl smiled slightly and nudged one of the other students and soon enough they all were eying him with wicked smiles. Thankfully, none of them actually did anything.

From what he had gathered, all of the students in Bill's group came from wealthier background and all had good grades. They were liked, trusted and respected....yet they were the worst people Dipper knew.

Just when he was about to pass the group without an incident, the young student could hear the overly cheerful voice of his “nemesis”, Bill Cipher.

“Pine Tree! Good heavens I almost missed running into you. That would have ruined my day.”

 _Running into you ruined my day;_ the teen wanted to say but held his tongue.

Dipper wanted to just run, but doing so would certainly mark him and raise questions, so instead of escaping he just froze and turned his head to face a tall lanky young man who was approaching him with a somehow wicked grin on his face. Dipper felt like there was a demon approaching him, ready to dig its claws deep into him.

 As usual, Bill looked perfect and elegant.  The blond young man wore black jeans, dress shirt, vest and dress shoes. The outfit really made him standout in the crowd of students and drew attention to him. He was the king around his age group and commanded authority over others.

He was a person who was loved by everyone, and a person who had made Dipper's life horrible and anxiety filled for the past few months. He haunted his nightmares and made him feel utterly powerless.

Before Dipper could reply or say anything, Bill put his arm around his shoulders and turned him around. Bill lead the startled boy over to his friends who all had smiles on their faces.

“It always brightens my day when I see your cute and stupid little face, Pine Tree,” Bill said with a grin, flicking Dipper's hat that had earned him the nickname. “But you know, I'm starting to get a feeling that you are avoiding me on purpose here…trying to hide among other students like that.  Are you trying to hurt my feelings, Pine Tree? Or are you just that desperate to try and make some friends? Hoping that they’d think you to be part of their group?” the college student asked with somewhat hollow look in his golden eyes.

The teen almost whimpered when his tormentor tightening his hold around him so that he was practically pressed against Bill’s body. He wanted to squirm and push Cipher away. Being this close to the college student made his skin crawl. “But that can't be can it? I mean, we are friends, aren’t we?” Bill inquired with a narrow grin. “You don’t really need more friends, do you? I’m here for you after all.”

Dipper hated this group from the bottom of his heart, Bill in particular who just happened to live in the same neighborhood as him...close to his house too actually.

“No, I haven't, Cipher,” Dipper muttered when the handsome young man inquired if he had been avoiding him. He had tried, but Bill would always find him no matter what, and when he did, he’d be particularly nasty. “And I know…”

“Hmm?” Bill let out, his unnaturally golden eyes studying the young boy who looked so anxious and a tad scared.

If someone else looked at them, they’d probably see an older student being all brotherly and playful with Dipper, and since it was Bill, who'd dare to suspect him of bullying someone so much younger? What would he get out of it? Nothing. Bill was the golden boy, everyone wanted to be him and his friend.  He was like a big brother to Dipper.

Except, Bill did get something out of it. He got the thrill of having power over someone else’s mind and life. If he wanted to, he could ruin Dipper’s day. His grip on the boy’s mind was getting tighter and tighter each passing day and the teen had found himself thinking of Bill more and more…he tormented his every waking moment. School was the only respite he got.

“Good. You’d hate it if we stopped being friends, Pine Tree. You’d be all alone and even more miserable than you already are " the older boy laughed and tightened his grip on Dipper’s shoulder, clearly loving the effect he had on the teen, the power he had over him. Dipper resisted the urge to swallow when he saw how Cipher’s smile widened until he was leering at him.

“My, it almost looks like you are scared, don't say you are afraid of me of all people?” Bill asked all sweetly and mockingly, never dropping that friendly mask of his.

“No, I’m not afraid of you,” Dipper whispered, making Bill cackle out loud and his friends snicker a bit.

The friendly mask dropped for a brief moment and the look on Bill’s face turned truly creepy and malicious. His golden eyes seemed almost hollow and there was madness in them…possessive need that Dipper didn’t quite understand.

“Good, because that would be stupid wouldn’t it? We are such a good friends, aren’t we? Best buddies…”

“I have to go, Cipher,” Dipper finally managed to say and tried to walk away from the group, but Bill was not going to let him go just yet.

The teen winced when the blond college student grabbed his arm into a vice like grip.

“God, you are such moron that it is almost funny,” the tall student mocked him. Cipher then flicked the hat completely off Dipper's head and ruffled his hair roughly. “You are just so cute and stupid~ I really wish we could spend more time together.”

He loathed Bill. He was loved and respected by everyone, got good grades, lived alone. Why had he become the young man's target? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone?

“B..Bill, I really have to get home,” Dipper muttered and tried to get out of Cipher’s hold. The blond student looked quite unimpressed and gave his victim a long and calculating stare before finally letting go of his arm.

“Fine,” the college student said and watched with a small smile how Dipper picked his hat up before backing away from the group. Finally he turned around and hurried off, not quite running but walking very fast.

“See you around, Pine Tree. You know, we should sometime sit down and have a long nice conversation…really get to know each other~” the young man said as he watched the kid hurry away.

Dipper tried to stay calm as he walked to the edge of the park and headed home. He didn’t feel safe until he was sure that Bill and the rest couldn’t see him.

Cipher scared him and made him feel anxious. There was definitely something wrong about that student he just couldn’t quite pin point what. Dipper didn't know what he should do since Bill wasn't the everyday school bully out for his lunch money. A part of him actually wished he was since then Mabel could just deal with him the way she dealt with all bullies

Bill was a different kind of a bully one even Mabel couldn't deal with.

First off, Cipher was 6 years older than him and a college sophomore....an young adult who had just set his eyes on him for whatever reason. Hell, it wasn't even physical violence he had learned to expect from a normal bully, no, Bill mocked, humiliated and ridiculed him in front of his friends, hiding his cruel nature behind that friendly mask.

He was all smiles friendly in public, but the moment they were somewhere even a tad secluded, Bill showed just how ugly he was on the inside. Thankfully, those moments were extremely rare.

There was just something very wrong about him. Unlike all the bullies he had encountered so far, Bill knew how to get under his skin, how to twist the knife in his wounds that he felt miserable for the rest of the day. Cipher could read him like an open book, using his family, loneliness, sister, nerdyness or anything as a weapon. He was quick with words and they cut deep and hard.

He looked almost otherworldly with his golden hair and eyes that weren’t due to contact lenses. A rare mutation or something…or maybe he really was a demon in human disguise.

 

The knowledge of having a grip on someone's mind and life was probably a rush to the young adult, something he couldn’t get enough of.

 _I can't tell mom, dad or Mabel_ , Dipper sighed in his mind as he walked back home, kicking an innocent rock that just happened to be in his way. _They have enough problems. No reason to worry them._

His parents' marriage had been on thin ice lately, which was one of the reasons they had decided to move. It had been a chance to start anew with the help of their new, dream jobs.

Dipper didn't want to add any extra pressure on them, and there was little Mabel could do to help him. _Why make her worry either? There is nothing she can do about him_

He feared that his parent's marriage couldn't bear any more stress and the last thing he wanted was them to get a divorce. Simply put, Dipper was afraid that his family would fall apart, that he’d lose what little comfort and happiness he had left. He had to solve this alone.  Maybe Bill was going get bored of him soon and would find another target.

Dipper felt something grip at his heart when he passed the house that belonged to none other than Cipher himself. It was pure bad luck that his bully also lived in the same neighborhood as him.

The Pines teen stopped to look at the 2 storey tall house that was quite large and modern, pretty new too.

To his knowledge, Bill lived there all alone, having inherited it from his parents who had passed away year ago in a car crash or something...apparently there had been some issue with the breaks. Well, that was the story that circled in the neighborhood. If anything, such a tragic story only made everyone more sympathetic towards Bill who had become a source of Dipper's nightmares lately.

“He is a nightmare demon,” the boy scoffed and hurried forwards, not wanting to linger…else Cipher might get ideas that he wanted to visit him.

He could still remember the day he had met Bill.

The Pines family had moved into the neighborhood few weeks before the start of school year and had thrown a yard party to get to know everyone in the neighborhood.

He had sat by the fence reading a book and watching everyone else have fun.

Leaving everything behind had been painful for Dipper and he had not been able to get into a cheerful mood, unlike his parents and sister who had been dying to get to know their new neighbors and possibly new friends.

Mabel had become the center of all attention almost immediately and everyone was fawning over her.  When it had become clear that all the kids in their age group just wanted a part in her spotlight, Dipper had slipped away into a shadow of a large oak tree to read his latest detective novel. No one had really even noticed.

He had sat in the comfort of the shadow for a good while before someone had noticed him. In retrospective, he was sure his eyes had been filled with sadness and sorrow. Only when Dipper had sensed someone intensely staring at him, had he lifted his gaze from the pages of the book.

 _I wish I had not met him that day,_ Dipper thought as he was lost in his memories of that day. The young man had been standing on the walkway staring at him with somewhat confused look on his face. Their eyes had met and for a moment they had just stared at each other. Never before in his life had Dipper seen so beautiful and exotic eyes of pure gold. They were almost hypnotic.

He could swear that the shocked young man had recognized him, but that simply couldn't be. Dipper was more than sure that he had never met this person before.

The teen couldn't help but wonder, if it was the scared, confused and lonely look in his eyes that had made this start, what had made him Bill’s target.

Whatever the case was, he’d never forget the creepy smile that had slowly formed on the college student’s lips. It had been malicious, happy....and borderline sadistic.  His golden eyes had been fixated on Dipper who had been sure there was madness in them.

Without a word Cipher had joined the party, introducing himself to his parents and instantly charming both of them along with his sister.

 

* * *

 

“How was your day, Mabel? You texted me about going to see a friend,” their mother asked as the whole family dined together.

A proper dinner together these days was a rarity due to the fact that both his mother and father were swamped with work. A dinner together like this was something his mother still cherished and tried to make possible whenever she could.

Mabel, who always was eager to tell about her day, lifted her gaze from the plate of fish and potatoes, her eyes shining. 

“Wondrous, mom! My friend showed me her collection of Sev'ral Timez merchandise. I thought I was a fan, but she was on completely next level!!” Mabel explained all happily to her parents who seemed pleased that their daughter who had quickly become popular in the new school. It felt like she made at least 4 new friends each day.

“And how about you Dipper? Did you have a nice day?” His mother asked hopefully, albeit looking somewhat worried when Dipper just poked the fish with his fork. He didn’t really have any appetite, not after running into Bill. That creepy smile and Bill’s words just kept haunting him and he could still feel the older student’s grip on his arm and shoulder.

Only when his parents asked in worried tone together, “Dipper? Is everything alright?” did he realize he was being talked to.

“Oh right, sorry, I was just deep in my thoughts, that’s all. A busy day as usual, tons of home work,” Dipper replied quickly and managed to give a quite convincing smile to his parents who seemed somewhat relieved.

 _Last thing they need is a son with mental problems_ , _that’d be a stigma on their reputation,_ Dipper thought. “I actually don't feel too good, maybe I should go lie down for a moment. Maybe it is something I ate today.”

“Oh ok, honey,” his mother said and shared looks with her husband. “I wonder, are you really ok with us leaving you alone in the house for the weekend?”

 _Oh right, that,_ Dipper thought, _I had forgotten all about the weekend_.

His parents were going to leave him in charge of house for the first time. They were taking Mabel to see her friends back in the old city for a concert of Sev’ral Timez and to take care of some business they couldn't before, which meant that he got the house all for himself for the weekend.

“Just a bit of a stomach ache, that's all, mom,” Dipper replied in assuring manner. “I’m sure I just need a good night sleep.”

Last thing he wanted was to become a hindrance or trouble for his parents who were already stressed. He’d survive alone, after all, what was the worst Bill could do?

 

* * *

 

 

The Friday came and as promised and the Pines family left the house in Dipper's care.

“Just don't get into any trouble ok?” his mother asked for the hundredth time.

 _Why on earth would I try and get into trouble? Or seek it out in the first place?_ Dipper wondered. _If anything, I’m not going to leave the house at all and just read my detective novels._

“Mom, it is just few days, and you know I'm not going to do anything stupid. The house isn't going to burn down,” Dipper said with a laugh.

“It better not young man!” his mother said playfully and hugged Dipper tightly. “I know you are very responsible for your age. Thank you for doing this for us and your sister, Mason. Call us if you need help with anything or if you are not sure about something. There is food in the fridge and you have the pizza place’s number if you run out of food.”

The young boy rolled his eyes and just smiled.

“I'm not going to starve, or do anything stupid, I promise. Have a good weekend.”

Mabel rushed to her twin and gave him a tight hug.

“Thanks Bro-bro, I promise to bring you a band shirt.”

“Mabel, please don’t,” Dipper just laughed and hugged his sister back. It was also something that he rarely got to do these days anymore.

With that, Dipper spent the Friday evening playing video games and reading novels with no one troubling him whatsoever. It was a heaven and the responsibility made him feel very mature.

However, it was the Saturday that messed up his young life and after it; he wished he had never met Bill.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing midnight when Dipper was returning from the nearby store. Having decided to start living on the edge, the teen had decided to go to a local 24h store by foot to get some snacks to enjoy while watching a horror movie marathon that was going to last till morning.

 However, as he was walking home, he heard loud music coming from a nearby house.

“Is someone having a party?” Dipper thought out loud as he carried a large bag of chips in his arms. As he walked along the sidewalk, he quickly realized that the house where the party was occurring was in fact Cipher’s…

He had taken a detour to the store so he had not passed Bill's house, but now he had to walk past it. The clock was nearing 0.00 and he wanted to get home fast.

 _Calm down Dipper, it is not like he is going to bully you when he has a house full of guests. Besides Bill is probably inside partying, no way is he going to spot me;_ the boy reasoned and started walking forward.

When he came closer, Dipper could see some of the young adults hanging outside the house drinking cider and beer while chatting to one another. They were all either completely smashed or tipsy.  One young man was hugging the mailbox for some reason while another one was sitting on the yard giggling at him and filming on his phone.

“Ugh, there is no way I'll turn out like these guys,” Dipper muttered as he carried the bag of chips that was quite heavy. However his journey came to a halt when he heard a familiar cackle nearby. Only one person laughed that way.

Dipper slowly turned his head to see Bill leaning against the front door and chatting with some very beautiful girls, acting all charming as he always did. The blond was holding a beer and was clearly somewhat tipsy.

Bill was wearing skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over it. He was tall and skinny…a giant compared to Dipper who for some reason had not had any major growth spurts yet.

 _Damn it, damn it,_ Dipper thought and tried to hurry forward so that the handsome young man wouldn't notice him, but of course to his luck, the college student was like a hawk, spotting him in an instant. Dipper could almost physical feel it when Cipher’s golden eyes fixated on him.

“Well well well well, what have we here? If it isn't my favorite little Pine Tree,” the young adult said and cackled as moved quickly over to the boy before he could hurry and escape him. Bill towered before Dipper, blocking his way effectively.

The college student noticed the bag of chips and gave the boy a wide grin.

“Oh how kind of you, bringing us snacks Pine Tree,” the golden haired student said with a creepy grin on his face.

 

Dipper shifted in discomfort, not wanting to be this close to the obviously tipsy young man.

 “Actually this is just for me. Have a nice party, Bill, I'll be heading home now,” he said and tried to go around Bill, hoping that being polite would get him a ticket out of this. The last thing he wanted was to have his night ruined by Cipher who could be so creepy and cruel, his words venomous and hurtful.

 But before he could take more than two steps, Bill grabbed his arm into a vice like grip, tighter than ever before. It was scary, almost terrifying to Dipper.

Bill's expression turned quite wicked and he laughed out loud. “The whole bag? By yourself? Don't be a moron, a kid like you would just get a stomach ache, and besides...sharing is caring.”

“I'm not a kid!” Dipper yelled angrily at the blond who just sneered at him.

“But you are, and a cute one too!” the tipsy college student said and eyed Dipper maliciously. “And a stupid one as well. That’s the best combination really. ”

Dipper could feel his heart beat elevate as Bill’s fingers started to hurt around his arm; his hold was so tight that he feared it would leave a bruise. The young adult tilted his head slightly with a calculating and malicious look in his eyes.

“What should I do with you? What could I…” Bill whispered so quietly that Dipper could barely hear it. The college student hummed softly and for a moment, Dipper couldn't tear his gaze away from Bill's golden hued eyes that looked so enthralling.

 Drunk Bill was 10 times more terrifying than sober one…it was if he showed his true nature more. It seeped through the cracks in his friendly mask.

“Now, as an upstanding citizen, I do have to wonder what a small kid like you is doing out as this hour? Aren't your parents worried? Should I call child services to pick you up and take a good long look at your whole family? I heard your parents have tons of problems…unstable family can’t be healthy for you,” Bill mocked him, but Dipper managed to somehow keep his calm. “Are you one of them, Pine Tree? A problem for your parents? A burden?” He asked maliciously and grinned at the teen.

Dipper bit his lip and tried to keep his calm. He knew he’d only make a fool of himself if he started arguing with Bill. No matter how hard his words hurt, he’d have to just endure it. Cipher was more intelligent, better with words and educated than him, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Actually my family is not home this weekend...” Dipper said, only to regret the words the moment they passed his lips.

The words just trailed off when he saw the older student’s golden eyes widen slightly in surprise. Before he knew it, Bill’s grin had turned malicious, possessive…and borderline sadistic. His demeanor changed in an instant. He became even more relaxed and eyed the teen before him playfully. Dipper could feel his heart start to pound as the blond looked over his shoulder at his house that had a full party going on.

“Oh?” Bill let out when he turned his attention back to him. “Well, I can't have you stay all alone...that could be dangerous you know? What if you burned down your house? I’d never forgive myself if something happened to my friend,” Cipher said all friendly to Dipper.

 _Why does everyone think I’m going to burn down our house?_ the teen thought but before he could say or do anything, Bill yanked the bag of chips from his arms and threw it at one of his friends on the lawn who had actually passed out already. Dipper wasn’t sure but he thought the friend went by the nickname “Teeth”. The chips landed onto him, with no reaction from the young man whatsoever.

Dipper wanted to run when Bill placed his hands onto his shoulders.

“This is your lucky night Pine Tree, I’m going to show you how to party…you’ll be real popular~.”  
Before Dipper had any chance to protest, Bill wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him up, tossing him over his shoulder.

“No! Let go of me!!” Dipper yelled and tried to kick Cipher who just chuckled and carried him inside the house.


	2. Party Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle, I haven't written any Bill and Dipper stories in a while!  
> When I was writing this I forgot to check if Long Drink even a thing in USA, but I was too lazy to fix this.

Chapter 2

 

 _I want to go home.._. _.I hate it here,_ was all Dipper could think of as he sat next to Bill inside his large high-end suburban style house. The young golden haired adult seemed to be having the time of his life and was clearly very pleased with his new acquisition. The party was only getting started.

The large black leather couch the two of them were lounging on felt very soft and extremely comfortable, the spot giving the two of them a broad view of the living room, the stairs that led upstairs and the kitchen where most of the booze was kept.

It was so hard to believe that Bill was living all alone in such a large and beautiful house. The décor had art deco feel to it and Dipper couldn't help but feel extremely out of place.

Bill looked completely relaxed and seemed to be enjoying his time as the king of the party immensely. The black couch was his throne and Dipper had been given the honor to join him. The handsome college student had made sure the younger boy wouldn't be going anywhere unless he allowed it. He kept the teen close, his long arm placed around the Pine's boys shoulders to press him against his tall and slim body rather tightly.

Dipper could feel his face heat up when he found himself focusing on just how warm and toned Bill's slim body felt to his touch. Anxiety was quickly worming its way into Dipper's heart, coiling painfully around his chest and making it hard to breathe; he hated to be this close to Bill who only bullied him and made his life miserable.

Bill's large house was packed with college students who all looked like they were having great time. The music was loud and made it impossible for Dipper to hear anyone but his captor clearly. The young boy swallowed as he watched the countless college students who were either dancing or hanging around drinking and talking to one another; they all looked popular, either by looks or grades, or like in Bill's case, both. Cipher really had it all and got pretty much special treatment from everyone.

 _Why am I here, why must Bill torment me like this_? Dipper thought and glanced at the window behind him somewhat longingly, only to see the bag of chips he had bought earlier torn apart and some drunken guy eating them like a wild animal, albeit, the motor skills were more akin to a zombie.

 _I am not turning out like that,_ Dipper promised himself as he turned his attention back to the party. The only people he recognized among the sea of people were Bill's friends who were all chatting and drinking with the other guests. It wasn't really surprising he didn't know anyone considering he was 4-6 years younger than most participants. Most looked like proper adults already and were baffled by Dipper's presence.

Getting snatched by Bill and having to stay inside his house in a party with only strangers among him made Dipper feel anxious and uncomfortable.

To most of his classmates, getting to participate in one of Cipher's parties would have been a dream come true, but to him, it was pure nightmare. Bill knew he was completely outside his comfort zone and made sure he wouldn't get to slip away. Dipper was his prisoner and pet, one he loved to tease and torment.

 

Dipper swallowed and tried to calm down in Bill's hold. There was something very wrong about Cipher by default yet the Pines boy couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. He looked otherworldly perfect and handsome with his golden eyes and hair, yet the constant smile and friendly demeanor was outright unnerving, especially since he knew that underneath that mask lied a malicious and mean person. Now that Bill was intoxicated, the mask was getting some serious cracks on it, but no one else seemed to notice, or they just didn't care.

 _Why did I end up in this nightmare? Why did Bill have to choose me? What did I do to him?_ Dipper thought sadly. It really started to feel like there was not a moment of respite from bullying in his life. Even the rare weekend alone he had so looked forward to had been ruined by the damn lanky demon of a man. Though school offered haven from Bill, he faced isolation there and even Mabel couldn't do anything about it. _I want to leave this whole city and get away from everything._ It seemed that bullying got worse each passing year and took new forms. Social media could cause so much destruction.

At times he wished Bill was just another bully his sister could take care of...but unfortunately he was not. No one could do anything about the blond young man who was slowly worming his way into Dipper's everyday life, tightening his hold on the teen's psyche each passing day. The Pines boy couldn't shake off the feeling that Bill was following and observing him from afar but he had no proof. If he only knew how fixated the college student was with him, how obsessed he had become after their first encounter.

The atmosphere inside the large house was somehow dreamy, surreal and the movements of some young adults suggested that in addition to alcohol, other substances were used as well. Dipper swallowed and couldn't help but feel anxious and uneasy.

It was quite dark and hot inside and the Pines boy could feel his heart beat elevate when he saw how some of Bill's friends gave him rather amused and dark looks, clearly amused by his fearful behavior and eyes. Some of the other guests gave him glances that said, “what is that kid doing here?” but when they saw him basking in Bill's radiance, their contemptuous gazes turned into ones of pure envy, almost hate.

 _Great, now they dislike me too,_ Dipper thought hopelessly, hating how the older, beautiful and cool looking students seemed to dislike him already. _Bill poisons everyone's opinion of me._

However, thankfully the majority of the guests ignored him completely, simply too drunk, high or preoccupied with their conversations or dancing to care about some middle school student Bill had snatched from the yard to tease and have fun with.

 _They think Bill is some sort of a king...but he is nothing but a common bully who hides behind friendly behavior and smiles,_ Dipper thought bitterly as he glanced at Bill who was staring at his expensive looking cellphone. Everyone loved him because he was perfect, popular, good looking and intelligent beyond any reason.

 

 _Just what on earth did I do to catch his eye?_ Dipper wondered and let out a small whimper when Bill absentmindedly tightened his hold around his captive's shoulders so that the teen was pressed even more tightly against his tall and lanky body. _There are plenty of others like me..._ Dipper sighed and almost forgot to breathe due to the anxiety that gripped his heart.

The young adult had pulled out his cell phone and was scrolling down some social media site, scoffing at some selfie by a girl named Wendy Corduroy, down voting it to hell. The Pines boy saw the down votes increase quickly after Bill's vote and small comment, and as horrible as it sounded, in a way he felt better knowing he wasn't the only one who suffered because of Bill. It seemed like Bill decided who was popular and who was not. Those he disliked were bullied and tormented on social media.

While Cipher had not taken his cellphone or keys away, Dipper had a feeling he better not do anything stupid. Nothing really prevented him from just running out of the door and back home but...somehow he just couldn't. Bill's psychological grip on his mind was too strong.

“Umm...hey...Bill,” Dipper tried quietly now that he had been forced to sit there with the older boy for over an hour. It was 1 am already and he was getting very tired, the anxiety becoming almost unbearable. He just wanted to go home and watch over the house like he was supposed to, although he suspected his parents would be delighted to hear how he had been invited to a house party by the most beloved, handsome and popular student who was acting like an older brother to him. His family had grown rather worried about his isolation, even if they tried not to show it.

“Hmm?” Cipher let out and turned his unnaturally golden eyes to Dipper, looking almost as if he had for a moment forgotten the boy to be there. “What is it now Pine Tree?” he asked rather bluntly, his gaze fixated on Dipper's doe-eyes that couldn't hide the fear he was feeling. Cipher had a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes and the wicked, mocking smile on his face didn't promise anything good. He acted as if he owned the teen, like he was his accessory or toy.

At first Dipper had wondered if Bill was what he was because of his family's sudden deaths in the tragic car crash about a year ago, but...for some reason, he had a feeling that was not the case, that this was just the way Bill was; rotten to the core. He was handsome, charismatic, manipulative and utterly cruel. The house was void of any photos of Cipher's family and while one could argue that maybe they were too painful reminders to the young man, Dipper had a feeling Bill couldn't care less about his mother or father. Their deaths had not touched him in any manner.

For some reason Dipper found himself averting his gaze, not wanting to look into Bill's eyes that were so beautiful and exotic. He could easily lose himself into them for hours. How could someone so handsome and popular be so cruel and evil? To his knowledge, the college student didn't treat anyone else like this, acting all friendly in public but turning into a demon when they were in private.

“Can I go home now? It is a nice party and all, but I...I rather get going Bill, after all I'm supposed to watch over the house. I promised,” Dipper said and swallowed when Bill merely stared at him for a moment without blinking once. Somehow the sharp “click” sound of the phone shutting down felt rather foreboding. He had Bill's undivided attention now and it was absolutely terrifying. With this many people around, Bill couldn't be his true self but the friendly mask had some rather serious cracks on it already. Dipper knew he was sitting next to a beautiful monster.

“Oh Pine Tree, are you not enjoying your time here with us, with me??” Bill inquired and for a moment, Dipper could be sure his golden eyes flashed sinisterly in the dark. “Am I being a bad host? And here I thought we were really bonding...” the blond continued, making the boy whimper slightly when he felt the tall college student's fingers dig into his arm.

_Is my mind playing tricks on me? I just want to go home and sleep...to forget all about this._

“No...no, that's not it I swear, I just want to get going and call it a night ok?” Dipper explained, almost pleaded. He had to look so pathetic, pleading Bill to let him go home when nothing really prevented him from running out of the door. “Please...”

Bill tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared Dipper long and hard. There was something dark behind those beautiful golden eyes...something malicious, sinister and possessive. It was as if Bill wanted to own everything about him, his mind, body and soul, to have him crawling on the floor before him, broken, his life devoted to him.

After a moment of staring and observing Dipper's expression, the small smile on Bill's lips turned malicious and smug. It was clear he was enjoying how uneasy he could make the boy feel.

“Why don't you have something to drink, Pine Tree? I'm sure that will calm you down a bit and help you relax, I just want you to have good time with me, we are friends after all. Remember how I said I wanted to spend more time with you? Well, this is a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other, to really bond,” Bill said and cackled softly only to snap his fingers. Before Dipper could reply, the guy named “Teeth” (most likely named for his horrible teeth) had brought Bill an unopened can of a grape longdrink. It was amazing how the other student had noticed Bill's demand in the darkness and the deafeningly loud music.

 _It really feels like Bill is the king of this place, this sofa his throne...what does that make me? His royal pet monkey?_ Dipper thought and shook his head when Bill offered him the drink, not wanting to take the alcoholic beverage from the blond. He could see some guests eying him curiously and disapprovingly.

“I'm 15...I can't have that,” Dipper said quietly, his words making Bill cackle out loud, getting everyone's attention in the room much to Dipper's horror. The blond's cackling laugh was sharp and mocking, ringing loud and clear over the music.

“Oh come on Pine Tree! Stop being such a child! Plenty of kids your age get completely smashed each weekend one way or another. They steal from their parent's liqueur cabinets or buy it from someone older. Just how moronic and stupid can you be? It really amazes me, truly! No wonder no one wants to hang out with you, you are boring as hell...” Bill mocked and insulted Dipper, making the rest of the young adults snicker slightly.

 _I...I..._ Dipper thought helplessly, feeling ashamed, lonely and isolated. _Am I some type of a freak who just can't make friends? What am I doing wrong?_

Cipher leaned slightly downwards, whispering against Dipper's ear, “You are so clumsy, foolish and weird...No wonder you have no friends...other than me that is. But do not worry, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens.”

The promise made the young boy tremble slightly and he could see everyone laughing and pointing at him. He couldn't bear the idea of everyone disliking him. He realized that soon it wouldn't be just Bill bullying him but everyone. No one would want to be his friend and not even Mabel would not be there for him much longer. She was a shooting star, beautiful and perfect, yet she was flying away from him, the distance growing each passing day.

“You will never be free of me, I am the only one you have,” Bill continued and the brunette boy could feel his hot breath against his skin. “I am your only friend in this cruel, unfair and disgusting world. You will be left groveling in mud all alone and in despair while your sister will shine like a shooting star. Do you think your parents will let her be held back by someone like you?”

Dipper chewed his lower lip slightly and it felt like his self esteem had gained a huge blow; Bill's words had cut really deep and painfully.

He was never invited to anything while his sister was always a wanted guest, the one in limelight., loved and adored by everyone. Dipper couldn't recall when someone had last invited him to a birthday party or to just hang out. He was an outcast, ignored and disliked by everyone in his age group.

 _Am I defective somehow? Is there something wrong with me by default?_ Dipper found himself wondering. Cipher's small smile widened into a malevolent and smug smirk that made his golden eyes narrow when he saw the self doubt and anxiety in his prey's doe-eyes. Mentioning Mabel had really turned the knife in his wound.

Bill knew exactly what to say to hurt and make him feel miserable. The older student's abuse came in form of words and psychological hold that became tighter each passing week, yet somehow...underneath that all lied the threat of physical violence and though it seemed unlikely, for some reason Dipper had no problem believing that the handsome young adult would not shy away from it. If anything...he'd enjoy afflicting pain.

“Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to,” Dipper tried weakly, having managed to gather his will power to refuse the offer, making Bill stare at him with blank expression on his face, his golden eyes suddenly cold and the smile gone.

“Is that so? Do you enjoy being miserable all your life? I'm really starting to think you enjoy being all alone with no friends and acceptance from your peers,” Bill whispered, the look in his golden eyes dark and malevolent.

“Bill..I don't know...I don't want to let my family down...” Dipper said quietly, but the young adult merely sneered at him in demeaning manner.

“Come now Pine Tree, do you really want to be a joy kill in _**my**_ party? I don't think that would do you any good,” the lanky blond whispered, glancing at his friends and guests who were all eying Dipper mockingly and with disgust. “I can make your life very, **very** unpleasant. Besides, when is the next time you'll ever get invited to anywhere? It is about time you learned what living a little means. Your sister seems to be invited to every party, maybe she doesn't hang out with you anymore because she knows you are no fun to have around.”

 _I don't want to think of Mabel,_ Dipper thought, Bill's words making him ponder the things that had gnawed at his soul for a while now. While she tried to be there for him, Mabel seemed more and more occupied with her new friends and she had even mentioned the possibility of dating someone at school to him, refusing to give the name of the boy of course. He was really losing his sister and it scared him.

“Fine! Give it to me,” Dipper almost snapped, feeling suddenly somewhat angry....not towards Bill, but towards his twin. He wanted something else to think about and Bill to stop talking about Mabel. The feeling lasted only for a fleeting moment and it left him pained and ashamed.

“Think of this as a new experience in a safe environment, a chance to try out something you've missed out on,“ the blond man chuckled and opened the large can, giving it to Dipper. “I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise...”

“I'm going home after this,” Dipper stated, hoping that drinking one beverage would make the demon of a man leave him alone and let him just go. After this night, he'd always avoid Bill's home no matter what.

He brought the cold aluminum can to his lips and sipped the drink. It was sweet, surprisingly so, almost like soda which made it more drinkable.

“Well?” Cipher asked with a wide grin on his face as he eyed his little “prisoner” with rather sinister grin on his face.

“It tastes ok,....I guess, like soda,” Dipper replied and took another sip. “Thanks...”

Bill let out a soft and low chuckle and ruffled the Pines boy's soft brunette hair in rather playful manner, like an older sibling or a very good friend.

“Don't drink it too fast....it might get to your little head if you do,” he said as a friendly warning....as if he was going to look after Dipper, trying to be protective of him.

Minutes passed, one became five, five ten, ten twenty and so on. Dipper did his best to down the drink in healthy time, but...even the single drink was getting to him due to his lack of experience and small body. He just wanted to be done with it and get back home.

In his attempt to drink the sweet beverage quickly, he failed to see how Bill was eying him with a predatory look in his unnaturally golden eyes.

The young man was now lying on the sofa so that his long legs were in Dipper's lap, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Cipher eyed the party somewhat bored now, as if the drunk and high people no longer offered any entertainment to him. He held a glass of whiskey in his hand, sipping it a tad absentmindedly as he listened to the music, glancing every now and then at the Pines boy.

The air was hot and the loud music made sure they couldn't hear any of the other guests properly, their voices drowned, turning into incomprehensible noise. Dipper hoped the blond would get himself drunk and disoriented, allowing him to sneak away, but unfortunately for him, Bill remained sharp and alert.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Dipper, he managed to finish the large can and was still quite well and relatively clearheaded.

“Hey Bill, thanks for the drink but I really should get going back home, I promised mom to look after the house,” the Pines boy said and tried to get up, but his captor merely shook his head disapprovingly and placed the half empty whiskey glass onto the low wooden table beside the couch.

“You do know plenty of students from your school would beat you up without a second thought if that meant they'd get to attend one of my parties? How dreadfully awful must your life be to not recognize it when you have a chance to experience something special. Here I am, trying to make you have great time and help you become more popular, but all you do is cry. How much of a burden must you be to your family... ” Bill chuckled malevolently as he eyed the boy who was getting tipsy already. “Your parents must be so worried about your future...you are clever and intelligent, but without any social skills you are pretty much doomed into a miserable existence. You are lucky I am here to look after you.”

The golden eyed young man smirked darkly when Dipper looked ashamed, feeling bad when some guests gave him disapproving looks, muttering “Ungrateful brat.”,“Who does he think he is?” or “I wish I was him.”

 _Is Bill really trying to make me feel better, to make me more liked?_ The tipsy boy wondered, glancing at the tall, lanky young man who was eying him dreamily. Dipper couldn't help but feel nervous because he saw something dark lie behind those golden eyes, something sinister and possessive. To him, it felt like Bill was a predator, waiting for a right moment to sink his teeth into his neck. He was not his friend.

“Here, have a cider, it is weaker,” Bill said and gave Dipper an already opened large can. “It isn't a long way to your home, surely you can have another. Live a little....I can walk you home afterwards,” the blond continued, grinning like a Cheshire cat, his gleaming eyes fixated on Dipper's doe eyes. “Try and be happy pine Tree, I promise your life will turn a round and everyone will know you were at my party...everyone will know your name if I want them to.”

Had the teen paid any attention to Bill a moment ago, he would have seen the young man add something powdery to the already opened drink.

“I...fine, just one more,” Dipper murmured after a moment of hesitation. He was getting really anxious and intimidated, not wanting to cross Bill who seemed to grow more and more malevolent and threatening. He took the drink and tasted it, unable to notice anything off about it. As Dipper slowly enjoyed his drink, he failed to notice how Bill watched him like a hawk, wanting to make sure he drank the drink to the very last drop.

“Good boy Pine Tree...I'm sure that you'll make lot of new friends here tonight...everyone will know your name.” Cipher whispered and the party continued on. The further the night proceeded and neared the early morning hours, the more chaotic, disoriented and nightmarish the world around Dipper became.

Dipper flinched when he heard something crash and shatter in the living room. Some guy had dropped a priceless glass vase, and the sound was soon followed by drunken shouting and roaring, yet Dipper couldn't make out any words. Apparently Bill had pointed at the guy and the blond's lackeys had removed the clumsy oaf.

Dipper tightened his hold on the cider can that had to be like third or fourth by now. Each time he finished a drink, Bill shoved another into his hands. He was starting to feel all dizzy and disoriented, his sense of touch, hearing and sight were getting all messed up. The lines started to get blurry and nothing made sense. Due to his lack of experience with alcohol, he had no idea if this was normal state to be in. He suspected no foul play.

“Bill...I...I would really like to go home now. I don't feel too good. My, my head is kinda spinning,” Dipper whispered and found himself grasping the red and black flannel shirt Bill had over his dark grey t-shirt. He probably looked like a scared kid. “Please...”

Dipper was resting against Bill, his head against the blond's chest and the college student had placed his long and slender arm protectively around his smaller form, keeping the teen close.

Bill's long and graceful fingers combed through Dipper's soft brunette hair and his golden eyes gleamed with possessiveness and sinister intent. He looked almost as if he knew more about Dipper than he possibly could have, things that had not happened in this reality.

“Here, this should make you feel much better,” Bill chuckled and grabbed a bottle of rum, pouring Dipper a shot. The drug mixed into the alcohol had rendered Dipper utterly defenseless and vulnerable, letting the blond young man do pretty much anything he wanted with him. Cipher was like a predator playing with its prey, enjoying and feeding off the misery and fear Dipper experienced. He was his perfect little pet and plaything, someone he was going to torment and own.

“Bill...no, please, you...you promised to take me home,” Dipper protested weakly, feeling like the world around him was turning into a kaleidoscope of gold and black. He was getting a bit teary eyed and really scared.

“Drink it now, you will feel much happier,” Bill chuckled, forcing the small glass into Dipper's hand, helping him to down the large rum shot quickly. The boy swallowed the drink and coughed few times, looking miserable.  
“Now there is a good boy,” Bill chuckled softly and poured the brunette boy another drink. “You are having such a great time with me, right Pine Tree?” the blond purred and pulled the boy fully into his lap, putting his arms around him. “You are all mine, everything about you....your soul, mind and body,” the blond continued and nuzzled Dipper's head gently, his expression truly sinister and cruel.. “This place will be your home.”

Time passed and the world around the teen turned into kaleidoscope. His head was spinning and all the sounds felt distant and strange; nothing was clear anymore. The only anchor he had to the world was Bill's presence, his warm and tall body feeling comforting among the chaos. It was nearing 3 am, but Cipher still looked sharp, having stopped drinking a while ago to merely observe Dipper and pet him gently.

The Pines boy started to feel really scared, having lost the track of time ages ago. The music was loud but it felt somehow distant, turning into incomprehensible noise that served only to confuse Dipper whose senses were a mess thanks to the drug.

The few shot glasses on top of one another on the table gave some indication of how much he had drank, provoked by the other party goers and Bill who was in total control, pouring him another the moment the small glass was empty.

The Pines boy breathed slightly more heavily as fear and anxiety tightened their painful grips on his heart to the point it started to get hard to breathe. Bill held him protectively and his graceful and dexterous fingers combed through his thick brown hair in calming and affectionate manner, like the Pines boy was his pet he wanted to take care of.

Dipper found himself clinging to Bill's taller body, his hands grasping the blond's clothing. It was almost as if he was afraid Cipher was going to disappear and leave him all alone in the chaos. He knew Bill was not his friend, but as foolish as it was, he felt safe against Bill, even if he was not his friend, far from it in fact. Despite the loud music and the bass, he could feel Cipher's heart beat. It was steady and calm, slowly hypnotizing the young boy who had lost himself to the alcohol and drug.

 _I want to go home_ , Dipper thought fearfully and found himself closing his doe eyes for a moment, able to focus only on Bill's warmth and the embrace. In his drugged state, he didn't see Cipher smile at him maliciously as he caressed his still small body. “I will take good care of you Pine Tree. You will not escape from me anymore,” Bill whispered dreamily and loved the sight of the defenseless boy resting against his tall and slim body, holding onto him.

 

Dipper felt really strange and ill. His senses had degenerated into a total chaos and even forming proper sentences had started to become troublesome. His mind was lost in fog he couldn't find his way out of. All he was sure of was that he was resting against Bill who was caressing and petting him in a comforting manner.

The college student was sipping whiskey from an elegant glass and the bottle on the glass table with the rum glasses looked very expensive. The blond just lounged there on the sofa with his pet, enjoying the party that had started to lose some steam thanks to the guests being too wasted or high.

One rule existed, if your ass wasn't out of the house by the time the party ended, you'd never be invited again. Everyone obeyed Bill like obedient dogs, not wanting to get onto his bad side. Not being in Bill's favor meant isolation and relentless, cruel torment from peers. Cipher really was the worst kind of a bully, letting others do the dirty work while his reputation stayed pristine and perfect.

“Uh...Bill...” Dipper said weakly, starting to feel really, **really** ill.

Cipher lowered the glass from his lips and glanced at Dipper with his golden eyes that had now a tad disinterested look to them. However, the blond couldn't help but grin when he saw just how ashamed and fearful his little captive was. Dipper looked absolutely miserable.

“Could..could you help me to bathroom...I feel like I need to...”Dipper whimpered, almost cried. He looked like he needed to throw up. _I want to go home this instant...please._

Bill's eyes looked almost wolfish in the dark, glowing ever so slightly and the sneer on his face was truly malevolent and contemptuous.

“Sheeesh, you can't even hold your alcohol? God you are miserable,” Bill said and laughed malevolently and before Dipper had time to react, the young adult took a firm hold of him and dragged him through the house, through the sea of young adults who seemed to jeer and laugh at him even if their voices were muffled and distant, their forms blurry.

The blond young man helped Dipper to a large bathroom and first thing Dipper did was open the toilet and vomit, again and again. He felt like he wanted to die.

“Oh, poor little Pine Tree, you look so scared and miserable....I can't quite get enough of it,” Bill cackled and locked the bathroom door before leaning against the wall to observe how his little prisoner suffered. To most people, the sounds and sight of someone vomiting would have been disgusting and made them feel ill, but to Cipher, the sight of the suffering boy was a show he enjoyed to his heart's content.

Tears of fear, despair and shame were trailing down Dipper's face as he sobbed quietly, trying to endure the horrible feeling. He felt absolutely humiliated, ashamed, disgusted and scared. Why had things turned out like this? Why was Cipher doing this to him?

Bill had grabbed a water bottle and offered it to Dipper when he stopped vomiting, but the boy refused to take it, slapping it away with his hand.

“No! I don't want anything from you, “ Dipper cried and sat against the wall, too weak to do anything. His head was spinning and even Bill's voice had started to become distant.

“Fine,” Bill said with a cackled and just watched the drowsy child on the floor who was sobbing a bit, too weak and dizzy to get up. For a moment, Bill just observed Dipper, enjoying the music that was muffled thanks to the walls. He wanted to bully and torment the boy more, to make him feel as miserable as possible, to destroy his self esteem completely.

“God you are a pathetic mess... no wonder no one wants to be friends with you. Absolutely disgusting,” Bill murmured sinisterly and Dipper coughed a bit, almost starting to hyperventilate due to the fear and anxiety. The slow affecting drug's effects had finally kicked in fully and Dipper started to lose his mind to the haze he didn't understand. The world spun and the boy started to slowly black out. The last words he could recall with any clarity before his memory cut were, “oh Pine Tree, I'm going to ruin your life. You'll never get away from me. You are mine.”

 

* * *

 

Bill laughed with his friends as they watched the videos the blond had taken on his phone. The amount of blackmail material they had managed to gather was truly astonishing. If Cipher wanted to, he could make Dipper the laughing stock of the school in an instant by uploading them on the Internet.

“Oh Bill, you are so mean to him, you could destroy that little idiot right now. Just imagine the messages he'd get on social media,” Pyronica giggled smugly and seemed to be enjoying the show immensely. Cipher along with his friends watched one of the videos the blond young man had taken of Dipper crawling around the house, completely wasted and drugged. He had looked like a fucking mess, whimpering and crying like a child before finally passing out in the living room.

The party goers had messed his face with a permanent marker and someone had even “accidentally” poured a drink on the kid. Of course, the possibility of someone accusing him of doing this to a minor existed, but all of the people he had invited were...well, on the crueler side. All of the other guests had left already, leaving Bill with just his friends and Dipper who lied passed out on the floor close to them.

“Are you going to upload these?” Teeth asked, but Bill just shrugged, pocketing the cellphone.

“Of course not, unless Pine Tree gives me a reason to. I'd love to ruin little the kid's reputation and life right now, but...I think I'd be a bad friend to him if I did that. We will have a small chat first and see how things go,” Cipher chuckled and looked rather devious. “Though I do have to admit the idea of seeing Pine Tree walk home all miserable and broken is rather tempting.”

“Heh, good thing to see you have found yourself a hobby, Cipher. Well I think we will get going as well. See you on Monday,” Pyronica said and she along with her friends were the last to leave.

 

Bill yawned loudly and stretched his long arms a bit. It was 4 am and he couldn't help but feel sleepy, even if he was young and had not drunk that much. The blond moved over to the Pines boy who had passed out on the floor thanks to the combination of too much alcohol and the pills the college student had crushed and put into his cider.

If he wanted to, he could destroy the boy's reputation right away, and even if Dipper accused him of doing this to him, no one would believe the idiot.

During the night, Cipher had made one of his friends film evidence of him “finding” Dipper at the party. He had acted all shocked to find Dipper passed out on the floor, carrying him protectively to the guest room to recover and clear his head. He had put on a perfect, protective and valiant act, treating Dipper almost like a little brother. No one would believe Pine Tree's word over his.

“I wish you could see how pathetic you look right now, Pine Tree,” Bill chuckled and took a quick photo of Dipper in his miserable state. “You are lucky I am here to look after you, to take care of you,” the tall young student continued and picked the unconscious boy onto his arms. He smiled darkly, knowing he had taken the first step to making Pine Tree his completely. He was not going to let the kid escape, no matter what.

“I wish you'd remember everything,” Cipher muttered quietly as he carried his little prey up the stairs. “I will make you remember,” he continued quietly, golden eyes fixated on Dipper's face. “Somehow...someday you will recall everything you did to me in Gravity Falls and then, the real fun will begin.”

Bill's foot steps echoed eerily inside the now quiet house as he carried Dipper through the short corridor and into the guest room.

“You are my golden ray of sunshine in this dull, dreary and abysmal new life,” Bill whispered with a small, dark smile on his lips. “You stumbled back into my life and I will not let you escape me again. You are all mine...my little puppet. ”

 

The blond college student placed his young prisoner gently onto the bed before pulling Dipper's alcohol drenched shirt over his head, placing it onto a nearby chair's back to dry.

When Cipher was sure his pet was sleeping soundly, he fetched cotton pads and nail polish Pyronica had forgotten during one visit. The cruel young adult hummed softly as he cleaned the boy's face gently from the permanent marker until it was all clean.

When he was done, the demon in human form tucked the boy in like a loving and caring parent would, letting the kid have a little bit of comfort before crushing his soul and self esteem completely in the morning.

The college student found himself lingering and for a moment he just sat there on the floor beside Dipper's sleeping form, staring at his childlike face.

Cipher found himself tracing his fingers along Dipper's forehead, following the dots before leaning in to press his forehead against the Pines boy's.

 

“Sleep well star child, this night was a start of something wonderful. You are all mine now and you will never be free of me, I promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have some serious issues :D I just love writing really mean Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dipper, he has no idea what kind of a person he is dealing with.


End file.
